bad luck or destiny?
by blackroses1510
Summary: a girl in the bad moment un worst time?.. bad summary sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

This is a translation of fic I'm writing, so please be kind to me, because english is not my language and I'm starting I would love to receive constructive criticism. thanks in advance.  
none of the characters of Naruto belong to me only in my dreams.

The silence was broken by the soft footsteps of a young woman walking down the uninhabited street while his eyes watched with some fear the shadows that seemed to move due to the incessant flashing lights.

The young man said over and over again that there was nothing to be afraid, really was that they were it was nearly twelve o'clock, truth was that the night was dark because there was a new moon and the street lighting was bad , truth was that this was not exactly a safe neighborhood, truth was that there was not a soul on the street that could help if she were in trouble because nobody in their right mind would come out at this hour for this neighborh, but then only was four streets to reach the site of the old building where her apartment, where she could feel somewhat safe (after the lock and put the four extra locks she herself put in addition to the chair that supported the door , as if it were to stop someone who forced their entry).

Now regretted having agreed to replace her colleague in the caff, but the truth was that she had had no opportunity even to refuse, since her partner had been limited to "inform" tha she have a date and would not go to work at she would have to cover that shift, as if she had not enough to fulfill her duty, would also have to comply with the order of her "companion", and this was not the first time that happened, nor the second, she will be happy if the third but it was the tenth in two months.

Why? because she endured all that is asked over and over again is not that complex of martyr or anything like that (at least that was said to herself), but it lacked a strong character (for she was weak) by what others abused, in the sense that they knew she would not refuse to do favors and lend a hand (but then them take no one arm but both.)

But well, that was her way of been, too nice, kind and naive for her own good. and not only that but it also to work an extra shift had had to wait almost an hour at the bus stop "a bus that did not come" to the end when it came puncture a tire was missing three stops before hers.

What happened is that perhaps fate was conspiring against her, or is that today was the day of bad luck of "that month" (the other "unlucky days from other months" had been equal to or worse than this month's).

Memorable was the day when she was returning from their classes when it began to rain and she was waiting for the signal to cross the street when she saw coming a sweet-looking old woman who was not carrying an umbrella, to which she made room for the old lady took shelter under her umbrella, which was not expected was that the old lady reactec screaming by saying that as how he dared, she was a young lady who did not get under an umbrella with any kind of guy to be found on the street, what the poor girl did not know how to react, and that not only had found an old crackpot who thought it was a lady, but that he had mistaken for a guy, a man, is not seen that she belonged to a genere of the females, it is true that her outfit was not very feminine to say but there to be confuse with a guy? and to top it off with a pervert who goes there to haunt the elderly. The few pedestrians who were near killing of laughter, looked so nasty, like she was a pervert but clearly, as if she really would have made some kind of indecent proposal to the sweet old lady ("old crazy), do not know what to do, she felt her face burning with shame, she try to hide her face under the cloack she was wearing, while the traffic light turned green and the other pedestrians and the "sweet old lady" passed the street while she stayed motionless with head bowed and a red face when she realized that the signal was green and could tip was red, had just stepped out of nowhere when a red sports car (I was beginning to dislike the red) pass at full speed and nearly killed her, but if was not enough be wet from head to toe, as was expected as the sport went through a puddle accordingly as the young woman was near term wet with dirty water.

When she arrived at her apartment dirty and wet to the skin to her door it was to discover she had lost her keys, so she had to intet open the lock with a bobby pins, when suddenly the winged neighbor (another old lady of fresh appearance turned out to be one of those old gossips who want to know everything about everyone) mistook a robber and beat her with a umbrella, (I was beginning to dislike the umbrellas) which left her seeing stars (literally). She recovered after tube hold at least a half hour sermon of the neighbor as today's youth was irresponsible, how could have lost the keys, that the corridor was dirty and that only thieves and individuals knew unsavory objects open doors that were not their keys, and so continued for at least half an hour and had continued for hours if it were not for the sounds of upstairs neighbors discucion , the neighbor was to find out the reason and everything related to the discussion, so she could finally open the door to close it was grateful that at last she was in her department and the day was finally ending.

Suddenly the sound of a cry that made that practically jump in the air, a voice in her head said run all tha her legs could take in the direction of her department, while a little voice of her conscience told her that was to find the source of the scream and could see someone thats could need aid, and she obeyed her misfortune an stupid voice, she was approaching a dark alley where she thought the scream had come when she was approaching the alley, heard banging on a conversation as that appeared to be two men, went closer and closer wiht silent steps to hide behind some garbage cans that were right next to the entrance of the alley, she saw two men standing in the middle of the alley, freezes when noticed a third man who was writhing on the floor, one of those men approached and began to deal it a series of brutal punches were the thrown was, the other man standing had a sinister laughed as if watching what degas so full of joy, the laughter began to make fun of him who has been taking a beating and did not seem able to defend it appeared not to be strong and just threw groans of pain, the floor man trying to crawl toward the entrance of the alley, toward the direction in which she was, the figure looked up and saw her. For a moment he the eyes crossed, making a cold will run throughout the body to the girl raised he lifth a hand as indicating that she has to be hidden. She was paralyzed by fear, I could clearly hear the beating of her heart in her ears but also what the other two men were talking, her body was filled with terror by what she had heard, did not even have the opportunity to close eyes when the man (the sinister laughter), it was approaching (the man on the floor that looked at it) with what looked like a Katana, with which you literally cut the head man of the soil, light A car passes by the street lights the alley, just a few seconds, but enough so that the faces of two men standing near the inert figure, it is recorded forever.

The girl remained paralyzed, completely terrified, then observed the two men were headed across the alley an then disappear. She felt like her body was began trembling alarmingly, controlled treatment but without any results, walking near the inert body, could see beyond the blood stains that had allowed this to crawl. Wake up so it was said, this has to be a nightmare, when she saw the head of that poor man, who had been cut, she felt that at any moment was going to faint. She could already feel the dizziness was increasing, but she forced himself to breathe deeply now checked and there was no time for ridiculous things like fainting. So did the stupidest thing she had done until then and would do in her life (and most likely would cost her life), took out her cellphone and frame.  
-Police, what is your problem - ask the voice of a woman across the line  
the young man had her mouth but no sound was heard, after swallowing saliva a weak voice said - I.I see a aa murde..der

-Take a deep breath, are you well, have you seen what happened, "asked the operator quickly  
-I..I am fi..fine, he he ..cut his - responded in a whisper  
-he still ther- ask the woman, hastily  
-No-  
"I have and its location, the patrols are on the way, stay where you are, tell me what your name - ask operator  
Hyuuga-Hi-nata.. She could coo her name before her vision was completely black and fall collapsed.  
Across the line operator concerned voice asked himself over and over again that if she was OK, while we realized we could hear the sirens of approaching police.

Elsewhere in the city detective Uchiha Sasuke awoke, he was a to have nightmares, but this time his nightmare had they been different had all night, this time he had added a new character in his nightmare a character which could not discern his face, where the character nightmare dragged on the ground, leaving bloodstains as she waved to telling him that to be hidden , he was paralyzed for more efforts to do I could not move a muscle, could not help and saw died, when he was always in his dreams appeared out of nowhere and cut off his head with a katana, all the while he was still paralyzed and unable to move, felt like terror took possession of the and then vacuum. was then woke up, his brow is wet, and his breathing, but returned to bed saying he had only been a nightmare over, and tomorrow would have to go to work. minutes takes him back to sleep. It was necessary that slept that day, that day would change forever the rest of his life for best o for bad.

No se si estara bien he tratado de corregirlo pero he estoy comenzando asi que si alguien pudiese ayudarme seria genial.


	2. Chapter 2

I declare with great sorrow that Naruto does not belong to me, because if I perteneciece, The Hinata would send Naruto flying.

Chapter II

Sasuke was standing in front of the lababo, splashed his face with cold water, that his usual morning wake-up made him completely and that every night could not rest in the middle that used to wake up, because he suffered from nightmares, actually one was a nightmare, one nightmare that was repeated every night (the same nightmare that was repeated every night since I was 8 years old)

-Shit,- mumbled, laying a hand on the tarnished mirror, seeing his reflection only thing I could see was a pair of eyes of a red hue looked back, anyone else had been scared when he saw two red eyes in a mirror but he was not any, they used to take your eyes that color due to inherited genetic abnormality, nothing really dangerous as it only caused the sudden change of color of eyes, which used to happen when I could not control his feelings, eg anger , as happened now.

I try to calm down by breathing slowly, watching his reflection continued until the red eyes became completely black.

The truth is that I was tense and with good reason, besides not being able to have a decent night free of nightmares and lay still received a call from Naruto.

oooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

The incessant sound of the telephone awakened him, raised his arm and fumbled for the phone that was in the nightstand.

-But you better be really important idiot- he said in greeting Sasuke

- YOU BASTARD HOW THAT THESE FORMS ARE HEALTH - Naruto scream across the line - and how you knew it was me? - Sasuke asked with some curiosity

-Only an idiot would call me at this time and like you're the only idiot I know ...- Sasuke answered him as he sat up in bed to see that his watch was missing indicated that even 20 minutes for 6, which would be 50 minutes earlier than he had planned to get up.

-STILL CALLING ME IDIOT- Naruto shouted again offended.

-You've called yourself, to assume that when you answer the phone and said idiot once a name has been assumed it was you who dirirgia me, so let yourself of crap, and tell me that I do called when the sun has not yet come, - she said annoyed tone as he had little patience he had gotado.  
On the other side of the phone had been tensed Naruto, Sasuke immediately noticed the sudden rafter in the attitude of his companion.

-Sarutobi Asuma was killed, -I communicate a serious Naruto

Sasuke noticed as a cold ran down her spine.

-When?- I ask Sasuke

-Yesterday night- answer Naruto where you could hear the sadness that this was causing, not all the details, it was supposed to meet with an informant but everything went wrong, everything seems like a trap

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, trying to think it was what might have happened.

-I do not know anything else? - Sasuke asked as he rose from his bed and went to the window.

-No, not yet, just call to let you know Naruto's voice was suddenly heard as tired, I'd better go to the police station to find out what exactly happened.

Sasuke muttered -Hnn

-See you later Sasuke-Naruto said goodbye and hung up.

Sasuke pushed aside the curtain from his window could see the branches of nearby trees swayed in the wind and the sky was still darkly, but surely by now but it could not consilia intet sleep, it would be best calm down. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke turned to look where you saw reflected a serious- faced man of 23 years, pale skin with jet black hair, which could see some bluish, and of course a pair of eyes as black as cold onyx, but it seemed lifeless.

I throw a huff, this would be a long day without a doubt, the death of Sarutobi Asuma was already in itself a tragedy for his family because he knew it had a wife and he had just gotten married and that was pregnant, also killing the son of Lael Third Hokage would unleash a chaos throughout the city.

it would be best to be directed to the police station IMMEDIATELY. Thinking in this way took a quick shower, dressed as usual, took a glass of tomato juice, and Lugo grabbed his car keys. As I closed the door of his house just thought that the day would be problematic, it would be a disaster, and could not be more right on the day if it would be problematic, as other days that would follow this would be a disaster. Sasuke did not know that his life would change because of the murder of Sarutobi Asuma.

oooooooooooooo

like this chapter. Is shorter than I would have liked but I have qeu sleep so I hope the next is a little longer.

It would be great if you leave me some constructive comments, and again I apologize for the horrors of spelling (accents especialmete'm bad with them.)  
And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a translation of fic I'm writing, so please be kind to me, because english is not my language and I'm starting I would love to receive constructive criticism. thanks in advance.  
none of the characters of Naruto belong to me only in my dreams.

CHAPTER III

Sasuke could see a crowd of reporters and onlookers who blocked the entrance to the commissioner, wondered how it was possible that the scavengers and had become to known.

But after all was not anything that strange... Surely the news of the death of Sarutobi Asuma was in the notice this morning.

He directed towards the entrance of the commissary at a deliberate pace, suddenly he saw a reporter nudged to other closer to him, and then with his head indicate the way of Sasuke, and this did the same, which I was more around him, and so, respectively, until reigned where seconds before there was only noise now was silence.

As Sasuke was getting closer to the entrance, the crowd was ceding step as if they feared encountering in his path.

Sasuke's face did not look the least bit interested in those who saw him with interest and apprehension, for he was as if they did not exist, but just before crossing the automatic doors of the police station stopped for a few seconds.

... aagente Uchiha- heard him say one of those pesky reporter -can tell us something about the death of the son of the Third Hokage ?- ask the reporter with a voice that was heard nervousness.

But Sasuke did not even turn, and continued his journey as if he had not heard anything. While the reporter who asked the question he had let go a sigh of relief, thanking heaven that the Uchiha not had stopped to look, the truth is that him had repented of having asked the question the second to came out of his mouth.

ooooooooooooooo

Within the curator was all chaos, all seemed to shout including most of the policemen were seen furiozos and some even had their faces full of sadness and bitterness as the death of a partner was always a blow.

Sasuke only limit himself to observing others, trying to mitigate their head voices heard but without much success in fact. When suddenly he heard a loud bang and like magic they all sat motionless and the room was plunged into a true silence.

-SILENCE ALL- cry Tsunade as she returned to deliver a blow to the desk that was next to her, causing it to creak when receiving the pressure of her fist.

-I want you all return to their posts and continue to work -Tsunade shouted again making the eardrums of those standing nearest to her bouncing.

Tsunade was a beautiful woman, blond hair and hazel eyes, and with security which drew more serious attention was the fact that she had a prominent bust, as also the fact that no one knew for sure her age because remained quite well, many saying she should spend the fifty but could not be sure of this because the truth her body and face looked just happened only past thirty. Without a doubt one of the biggest secrets in Konoha was the true age of Tsunade and no one was stupid enough to try to find out.

- MOVE TO THEIR DUTIES- Tsunade shouted again with a hard face that does not admit any type of question. What the others have no choice but to return to their obligations and try to fulfill their tasks, but still could feel tense atmosphere that prevailed throughout the commissioner.

Tsunade to see that all seemed somewhat calmer under the head and breathe deep, I had to calm down I had to treat this matter with the head cold could and should go with your feelings. Returning to head up to see Sasuke was leaning against a desk nearby.

-What are you doing Uchiha?- ask Tsunade with annoying voice as she put her hand on one of hers hips

Sasuke only limit himself to watch without even a word to her question.

Tsunade was completely irritated by the lack of respect he was showing, sasuke, no doubt felt that he was challenging in some way.

-Do not you know that there is a reunion at this moment in the office of the Hokage- say the blonde suddenly wonder sweet voice

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on hearing the false tone of Tsunade, and presaging bad news.

-You probably you should attend and that the issue concerns you in some way- Tsunade continued.

-I do not think i am being tardy if you're the Hokage still here with me, Sasuke say in a monotone voice and devoid of emotion.

-Listen you ...- Tsunade did not finish the sentence because at that moment a young blonde and tousled hair of the same age as Sasuke, even that about three inches shorter than him, with eyes bright blue and tanned skin, in his cheeks could be saw a slight trace of a scars that looked like a mustache and was wearing jeans with a black shirt and orange jacket.

-Granny Tsunade¡- Naruto say in greeting in loud voice.

-How many times have I told you not call me that, Naruto - Tsunade cry as she dealt a blow to the head of Naruto.

-I do not understand why you so angry- said the blond as he rubbed his head trying to ease the pain.

-baka..-sigh nately, the truth is that most strokes give him Naruto never change.

-It is assumed that there is a reunion granny- Naruto asked scratching his chin ... -Now that I think when I called this morning I forgot saying to Sasuke-.

-Idiot- Sasuke mumbled

-wath you called me, bastard? - Asked the blonde in a threatening manner

-Enough- short Tsunade -the reunion is about to start so..go -, this last as an order.

-Hn- was all Sasuke gave a response before starting to walk in front of two loud blond now engaged in a discussion seemed pointless as they walked to where the reunion would take place.

ooooooooooooooooo

In the Hokage's office could cut the tension with a knife, Sasuke was sitting in a chair with arms that had crossed over his chest looked all those present, acknowledged all those who were are were there together. sitting in a chair was Akimichi Choji, a young police with round face and physique and good-natured, seemed to be of those who enjoys a good meal, had a friendly character until someone went with his weight, A side him's was Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru had dark hair in a ponytail whose tip seemed to point to all addresses off like the leaves of a pineapple, this was a man who appreciated the pleasure of a good nap and always seemed to be giving the boring.

But at that moment both seemed totally serious and vigilant in their faces one could guess the resolution, and Sasuke knew the reason for that change.

Sarutobi Asuma had been in charge of their training as they left the academy and joined the body. He had been a teacher for them, as they had been taught everything they had to know, and somehow all the earlier gains as agents of justice owed it to him.

Leaning against the window was "Kakashi" his usual mask covered much of his face, leaving only one eye to see some point on the horizon as his white hair bria messianism by the soft blowing through somewhat open the window.

Naruto was walking from side to side as if were a caged fox. cursed occasionally

Tsunade was sitting behin hers desk with hands folded and her jaw resting in them, everyone was expecting her to say something, but she remained silent.

When suddenly someone knocked at the door.

-Come- said Tsunade

A woman with dark hair in a ponytail came in, this quickly closed the door and looked around the office and all who were there present and moves forward with safe passage to the desktop.

-Well we're all- Tsunade said as he lifted his head and a hand gesture has indicated Naruto stands still.

-We'll have to say that we've met Tsunade? - Ask an angry Naruto

-Yes- answered A Tsunade, but first you have the report I asked Anko?

-Yes Lord Hokage- answered the woman who had just handed her in hers hands a folder

-Anko .. you can retire- Tsunade said as she opened the folder and began to read through the contents of the folder

-Yes- answered Anko and she begin to walk off, but when she was about to close the door she stop a moment without looking back.

-It could take the day off? - Ask Anko

-Yes- answered Tsunade do not look at her - go on to see how was Kurenai, ..while I can go,.. I appreciate that you can accompanied her- said Tsunade staring at the back of Anko, the latter only slightly nodded her head before leaving .

Tsunade cleared her throat suddenly feeling dry, while the rest waited in silence.

-I have some information - declare Tsunade

-It's something to do with the death of Asuma sensei? - Asked Choji

-Yes, I will tell you everything we know- say Tsunade wiht a serius voice

-Excuse me lady Tsunade, I undertand us... Shikamaru and I, even captain kakashi... but I do not understand why are present Uchiha and Naruto - Choji ask a baffled.

-It's easy- answered Shikamaru

- What happens is that they take the investigation into the death of Asuma, and only by the relationship we had with him, them going to inform us of what has happened, is not it Mrs. Tsunade? - Shikamaru let go of in a single run.

-Hmm, well that is truth, Shikamaru you're a genius, a lazy genius, but a genius- say Tsunade with a wry smile.

-hey.. want to go straight to the point, I have things to do- cut Sasuke who saw as Naruto began to open his mouth probably say in the matter.

-Okay- said Tsuande while a vein in her forehead seemed to beat, she thought that his subordinates were about a bunch of disrespectul a not broach the authority.

All returned to silence and attention to what Tsunade would say

-According to reports Assume was had to find a contact last night to receive the information for a shipment of narcotics that were coming to town, had Take 9 at night and the place where it would carry the reunion just a listening group had been placed at the site of the reunion, but something happened at the last moment, the contact occurred at the time agreed, and everything there is to dismount to what we know for sure .-

Tsuande folder paper bag that she had receibed of Anko, and what happened to Kakashi.

-we only can guess what hapen.. Asuma said nothing to nobody, and nobody knows who made up the time of his death because he was killed near the twelve o'clock on the edge of the city.

-According to this there is a witness- stated Kakashi .

-Yes, is in the hospital now- replied Tsunade

-A woman, she is hurt? - Naruto asked in a worried voice

-I do not think it's nothing really serious, just a girl apparently fainting, is a bit delicate of the heart-Tsunade replied dismissively.

-Well, then we will the research then... Sasuke and me? - Naruto ponder

-Yours must be inform Kakashi and me of all its advances -Tsunade said that placing her eyes in Sasuke implying that he did but ...- Shikamaru and Choji, help them in whatever they need- these last noded the heads.

-Well I think the first thing should do you and the Uchiha are going to question the witness- said Tsunade and then lead a wicked look at second as she said, -be careful when are questioning the witness, I no want the witness have attack to the heart or anything similar, whether you do not push too much. Can retire ...-

-Yes Lady Tsuande- stated Choji

-Good-bye Granny Tsunade- Naruto say how his goodbye

while Shikkamaru nodded his head, and Sasuke got up from the chair that had been sitting for slir out the door without saying anything, nor the slightest gesture.

When the door was closed after the four young people leave, Tsunade hit her desk with her fist.

-Lady Tsunade, you should check that genius- said Kakashi with a funny voice.

-Shut Those guys are rude- say anoyed Tsunade

- You thinks it's a good idea that Naruto and Sasuke take charge of research- this time Kakashi asked in a serious voice.

-Are you worried?, I think they are qualified, you should also know better than anyone because they are your students- say Tsunade -At least you doubt that they can lead the research objectivel?y - say the Hokage with voice somewhat curious.

-That's not what worries me- said Kakashi looking back through the window- The truth is that not what really worries me is as if something were to happen, something big, I can't explain-

-Hmmm, I now how you feel Kakashi, I know how you feel- Tsunade whispered as they both felt that something was coming, something that would change the lives of many.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure but in other chapters if I put it or not, but Naruto is not mine, if it were so would be happy for years.

Chapter IV

The sky was overcast grey, the sun hidenbehind large clouds that threatened a storm. The wind swayed the trees that were on the sidewalks.

Sasuke left his car and was tempted to hit something and as he was closest to the car was better to try to control himself, he stopped, the car after all not their fault that Naruto was an idiot, the car was also him, if he had to hit something... that something had to be a blonde airhead.

A deliberate pace, began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital, completely ignoring the noisy idiot Naruto who was still chattering in the car completely oblivious to the murdererous aura radiates from Sasuke.

When he finally realized that Sasuke was no longer inside the car went in a hurry.  
-HEY, WHY LET ME JUST TALK TO MISELF ? - Ask an annoying Naruto  
Sasuke continued his walk, ignoring him, while his mind was wondering what the hell was friend with the loudmouth of Naruto, they were polar opposites, wath a Naruto liked, Sasuke dislike inmediat and wath liked Sasuke, Naruto disliked, and that was exactly what was happening now.

"Umm, Sasuke, you think we can stop a while to greet Sakura chan? - Ask a hopeful Naruto

"Tch, you do not understand that she is not interested in you? - Ask an annoyed Sasuke.

Because as was clear, Naruto was from head to toe in love with Sakura Haruno (something he did not understand why), despite clear signs that Sakura had given him that she did not want anything to do with the blond now or in untrillon of years. Unlike signals that made her, but that was a public announcement signals that she was crazy for him, but Sasuke did not care one bit for Sakura, truth was that many considered exotic and beautiful a girl with pink hair (for him was a someone have change her shampoo for a bubble gum pink dye, how a bad joke, agh ...), with bright green eyes and a slender body and thin (too thin for his taste), but that does not mind and even could endure and to weigh in considering to get to be friends, if not for the fact that she did not seem to understand the fact that Sasuke was not interested in her, or could be (blunt, I know but was Indeed, he could not Stand that she was always chattering, if he needed in talking parrot as a friend, he have Naruto. He could not bear that she always tried in one way or another clinguing from his arm, did not like, for anything pride mattered to him and she no have none. (after she have received so many denies, and had been ignored, she continue asking out on a date).

Summary Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura no like Naruto but like SAsuke, Sasuke does not like Sakura. easy not?

"That's not.." say an angry Naruto "...at least not quite" finished in whisper

"Forget it, the two would make a great couple," said Sasuke in funny ways

"Really, you believe that? - Ask a hopeful blonde, while his blue eyes shinig with hope

"Yes I tink soo, the two are a big mouth, hard heads who do not understand no for an answer, and also ... both are losers" says Sasuke as if what he said was a truth that nobody could deny, while walk

"Remove it, SASUKE ... DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY OF SAKURACHAN" snapper a fully enraged Naruto with a threatening fist at Sasuke.

"And then I have permission to speak wel** that way **of you? "- Asked Sasuke as if were not a blonde fury directed at him.

"YOU ...- but Naruto did not have time to finish the sentence, because them was traspasing the hospital doors. Sasuke with a smirk and Naruto with a red and angry face 

At the reception was a young nurse, who at that time was talking on the phone (gossiping), in the corridors were seen nurses who accompanied patients to different parts of the hospital, some doctors who were in a hurry from one place to another, patients waiting their turn to be Stender, whether what is usually seen in the waiting room of a hospital.

Sasuke stood in front of the reception desk, but she kept talking on the phone nurse without spare a litle of atention at him.

Sasuke could not bear to wait more seconds and did not particularly care over anything, which he reached out and grabbed the handset, the nurse had in her hands, and hung. The nurse was angry, her eyes turn to take the bold who had dared to remove the phone.

...- Day-nurse who lost her voice, and blushed when she saw Sasuke

"Excuse me sir ... I can help? - Say the nurce whit wonder and mellow voice

Sasuke could vomit, only to hear that tone so fake, while going through his mind that the inept nurse was stupid to think that he would fall for something like that.  
In that time Naruto was next to him looking sideways to the nurse as it was not anything ugly, but she do not pay attention to him only concern seemed to move their long, false eyelashes to Sasuke.

"We want to know if we can see a patient who entered this morning," said the blonde

-What is the name of the patient? - Ask the nurse even without looking at Naruto, this was beginning to be angry

"I handle this," them can heard the authoritative voice of a woman

"SAKURA-CHAN" greet an excited Naruto

"Naruto-Shhh .. you're in a hospital and you can't scream that way, "rebuked Sakura who wore a medical coat under which she wore in pink dress with a red dancers.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said embarrassed With one hand he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi Sasuke-kun Sakura" greet with a slight blush on her cheeks, "how are you?" - Ask the girl with sultry voice

Sasuke just have to ignore it, while Naruto was raging for the clear contempt that made him the love of his life. the nurse tried to hide the laughter that he came out with a dry cough. Sakura was limited only to throw a dirty look a the rispectful nurse.

"You have nothing to do?" - ask an angry Sakura. The nurse started movent papers the one place to another giving the hint that she was suddenly very busy.

"You can help us Sakura-chan?," said the blonde trying to break the tense atmosphere that had formed by the angry look Skura was giving the nurse, for the simple fact of having witnessed one of the many desplantes that Sasuke did to her, daring to laugh at it. Sasuke, on the contrary it seemed as if none of that was with him.

"We came to see a. .- Naruto could not finish what he was going to say because Sakura gave him an envelope

"Yes.. I know why yours are here Naruto-baka" say in voice suddenly irritate "a lady Tsunade informed me and told me everything and I have to help..."-

"I want a short inform," said Sasuke in cold and serious tone, shows the way  
Sakura started walking down a lane of white painted walls while the other two remained silent.

"Yes ... well your witness was brought here by ambulance she was found unconscious beside the body of ... " Sakura stop talking and her voice broke a little when she was about to say the name of Asuma, but took a deep breath and continued walking, "..apparently the girl has some heart problems, with the proper medication can be controlled, but when she is a stress level so high ... well let's just say suffers fainting spells when this Stress..."- Sakura say with a slight hand movement, indicating that seemed to happen daily.

"We can see her for a interrogation?" ask Naruto

"Yes ..I think ...she must be to wake up soon, we had to give her mediation to lower her blood pressure, but I will not be long to she wake up" Sakura said as she stopped in front of a door, and she enter and the other two followed her.

Sasuke walk into a room common and current hospital, the walls were painted white, the bed sheets were white, everything was a sickenigh white, that colour was causing him get sick, so simple this room was like any other on the hospital.

A exception of the girl who was lying in the bed, she was notingh at all common or current, her dark and long hair was scattered on the pillow where you could see a slight tone of navy blue?.. o violet?, while some long eyelashes caress the skin of porcelain-white cheeks, her lips slightly parted, pink and seemed soft as rose petals ... But what the hell was he thinking?... Is that he had gone mad?. Sasuke shook his head, turning his head to Sakura and try to pay attention when he hear the voice of Sakura who was talking

"What? " Sasuke asked in a irritate tone to cover the fact that he was been atent watching the girl in the bed like an idiot, but he could't stop the eye back to the girl in the bed when he felt she was waking up.

"I said her name is Hyuga Hinata" Sakura answered

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes, to Sasuke was as if the room were just the girl and him.

A beautiful girl with white eyes that looked curiously at him, and seemed to remove any kind of reasoning that Sasuke had, been able to make his mind left in blank, maybe after all white is not such a bad color.

Pretty please I need some help whit my english, someone can help me?

review please


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review darkuchihahinata, a day before receiving it had decided to give up but thanks to what you wrote I decided to try one more time, is more I searched for beta but not found one yet, I hope find somebody... somebody interested?

As always Naruto is not mine, only in my dreams...zzzz,...zzz,...zzz.

Chapter V

Hinata could hear the voice of a woman in her subconscious, she could't understand what she said, she felt tired how she had not slept all night ... night it was dark when she left her job in the cafeteria toward her apartment, now she began to remember, the bus had left before reaching the stop where she would drop, so she had to walk, when she hear a scream ... fear began to flood in her body and remembered what had happened, she forced himself to open her eyes to see where she was.

It was then that she realized that she was no longer in the dark alley where she saw ... she saw...

She bit her lip, trying to stifle the sob that threatened to escape, with a fast look around she to discover herself where looked like a hospital room, and she was not alone.

Opposite the bed where she was lying was a young man, a tall raven-haired, with black eyes, pale skin, and in black suit, white shirt and gray tie, she had to admit he was very handsome, she even to think it he was any model of those that appear in the magazine and stuff, but ruled it out immediately did she not believe that those eyes, how could define uhn .. Perhaps without life? ... not that it, is more now seemed filled with some feeling that she could not identify, those eyes staring at her now ... stright? ... 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke stared at the girl who was in bed, the same young woman whose cheeks began has dyed scarlet, spent a few seconds, until Sasuke finally realized that he was looking "straight" to the girl, and her had look down ashamed.

"I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno,... are you fine Miss Hyuga?" Asked Sakura as she walked towards her. and left the carriage of papers on a nearby table, near the bed in order to examine more easily a Hinata.

The girl looked up to see Sakura, even with rosy cheeks.

"This ... well .. I am..fine uhn" Hinata replied in a voice so soft that Sasuke barely manage to hear her, while He kept still confused with what had just happen, did not understand what the hell happened to him, he did not believe in love at first sight, damn did not even believe in love, but there was enough one second to feel attracted to her, and other seconds more looking at those exotic white eyes to feel ... like a real idiot, if that's true .. a real idiot¡. Not that he never had felt attracted to a woman in the past, but all these were mere temporary amusement, lasted no more than a day, or rather one night, and that unlike what some people thought.. Sasuke was not gay or asexual,..he was a heterosexual man who just spent only a night with a woman and leave before she woke up, and then not call her ...never, and practically ignore her if he seen her again, it was easy if only slept with a woman when he felt some attraction to her and had nothing more. But what he was feeling at that moment, never in his life ever had "feel", it was the first time he felt cramps in the stomach, it was as if he had eaten a dozen of butterflies that fluttered into him, desperate to escape of that prison. enougth¡... now he was feeling like a real idiot thinking of butterflies.

Sasuke awoke when he realized that Naruto waved a hand before his face.

"What?" Ask a disgruntled Uchiha while one of his hands hit with a blow the hand of Naruto

"UNGRATEFUL ..I ONLY WAS ASK YOU IF YOU ARE WELL" scream a angry Naruto

"Hn. "was all said the uchiha putting a expressionless face.

"Sasuke you feel good, I was been talking you and did not answer me, and your face gave the impression that your stomach hurt or something like that " Naruto asked in a tone a little worried because he saw that Sasuke seemed to be acting something **weird **and did not think so only because he given back a hn in response, it was clear why, it was because his partner had always been a guy of few words. The blonde was a little worried by the strange expression that had moments before in the face his best friend,... first it was as if he had suddenly run out of breath,... then it was like he have stomach ache (as when the blonde had inadvertently taken an entire bottle of milk that had already expired, thus he could not leave the bathroom almost all day, the only memory give shiver a his body), and finally to anger, but, degas angry with himself.

Sasuke frowned, had not realized that while doing their cavil about his stomach cramps, the other occupants of the room was watching him (Sakura with concern, Hinata curiously) thinking it was better to be controlled, he was to stop doing ridicule and think cold.

"Tch, nothing that matters to you" answered Sasuke in a cold tone

Sakura hawking, she turned to Hinata, Sasuke realized she was watching him on the corner of her eye, while Hinata looked down again, when he fixed his eyes on her again.

"Miss Hyuga these agents .. are here to ask you some questions " said Sakura in a voice that was trying sound soothing, because she notice when Hinata stiffened when she mentioned that the other two were agents.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" was presented the blonde with a smile from ear to ear at what Hinata could not help responding back with a shy smile and a blush in her pale cheeks.

" And this of here " said the blonde with a tone of disdain, pointing with one hand to his partner "is Sasuke Uchiha".

Without looking at Sasuke, Hinata looked down again

"Yeah, well we have to ask about what you saw yesterday nigth Miss Hyuga" Naruto said in a serious tone, Sakura quickly all ears, and even Sasuke seemed somewhat interested.

Hinata kept her eyes hidden, and began to shake.

"You saw something" the tone in which Sasuke said that, she understood that he was not asking, if not confirming a fact.

Hinata lifted her white eyes and fixed on Sasuke's black eyes, and he knew then, that she had seen it all, absolutely everything.  


I hope this liked, bye... 


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for that review RavishingRed, it is a pain you can not be my beta, but we're going to do?, thanks a thousand times thank you, I hope I don't disappoint you the story, in Spanish this fic is in the Chapter 15, so I only need to translate , I will continue trying to improve the translation while I find a beta.  
In this chapter I'm spinning, I know, but I did not think it was better that the next degas all of Hinata's statement about what happened, the truth I keep a little mystery over who killed Asuma. but i Think you Know who was.

Naruto and its characters no belong to me (I CONTINUE dreaming )  
...

.  
Hinata could feel her body trembled involuntarily, trying to calm down but to no avail.

-You saw something is not it? - that black haired man asked, but rather than question she thought he was stating a fact

Hinata lifted her eyes in surprise, and crossed the look with those black eyes that seemed beyond it.

-Could you tell us what you saw in the alley... where they found you, Miss Hyuga- Naruto asked as he approached a the bed where Hinata lay, meanwale pulled out a notebook and a pen from the pocket of his orange jacket to take notes.

Sasuke was limited only to stand... stared at Hinata... looking for the slightest sign that should give some clue to what had been seen by Hinata.

-Sakura..out - Sasuke ordered incold tone

-Bu .. but ... Why? - asked a confused Sakura 

-You'd better leave Sakura-chan, we need that anything the Miss say remain in complete confidentiality- said the blonde at Sakura trying to explain the reasons without trying to offend her.

-YOU...WHAT WANT TO SAY WITH THAT NARUTO-BAKA-Grito one (despite everything) offended Sakura -YOU DON'T TRUST ME? -This was said as she took a menacing step toward the blond an she rubbed her knuckles ready to hit (a few knew that Sakura practiced boxing and kick-boxing, and it was really good in that. And the few which knew that preferred never to know because they learned after having been beaten by her, that was the case of Naruto who knew everything it (because he had received some good a painful bangs)

-Sakura- Sasuke said in a menacing tone, Hinata looked frightened at this when she hear that tone

-Yes Sasuke-kun? - Ask Sakura quickly without seeming to have noticed (or perhaps ignoring) the threatening tone.

-Get out now- he said coldly . Sasuke hated having to repeat things twice. He was supposed to be investigating a murder, but instead of these was seeing a couple of idiots doing stupid ... agh what the hell, he was really a foul mood ( like one of those mad dogs, pitbull, you and me understand it?) and still were not yet ten in the morning... everything was irritating, he could not concentrate easily and because of that hi was in bad humor (if still could be in worse humor? no its a litle repetitive?).

Naruto that grasped the threat in the voice of Sasuke, and trying to be professional (something that happened rarely), he decided it was better Sakura out as quickly it was posible, because he knew how it was Sasuke when his patience was exhausted, and it seemed that this was coming to its limit whatever the reason was,and in this moment was better not to provoke him.

-Sakura-chan ...are only procedures, it has nothing to do with you - said the blonde with a smile, to which Sakura snorted and muttered something about stupid rules he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut that shook the windows's crystals.

Hinata really do not know what to think, all she really knew for sure was that the young agent with bright blue eyes gave her a strange feeling of confidence that did not happen with his companion, who with that attitude only caused her fear. She reprimanded a himself for that, she did not know him,and she no had right to judge. 

-Well where were we...- asked the blonde taking a chair that was in a corner, while Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the wall near the window

-You was a-asking ... that is what ... Hmm ..- Hinata said softly, trembling

-Yes... good -Naruto is accommodated in the chair - I was hoping that you give us some information of what might have happened to Asuma Sarutobi - said the blonde in a serious tone

Sasuke saw at once that Hinata heard the name of Asuma, a this she opened her eyes in surprise.

-A .. Asuma Sarutobi Sa ..? - Asked Hinata as her face was completely lost any trace of color, indeed it seemed that she was about to faint.

Naruto got up from his chair concerned about the reaction of the young woman -Are you well miss?, Wants to call Sakura? - he ask while looking for the button to call the nurse. while Sasuke sat up and placed his arms at his sides, his face too worried.

Hinata attempt to breathe deeply to calm himself, as she put both hands on her chest.

-I am .. fine - said the girl, but none of the officers seemed to believe her, but even so they returned to their previous positions.

Sasuke wondered why the girl had reacted that way, maybe she had some kind of relationship with Asuma?

The blond returned to sit in the chair, but continued staring at the young with concern

-Hmm .. Miss ...- Naruto intend to continue with the cuestion -can to tell us what would have been? -

-... Yes...- Hinata said quietly.

... 


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters what to you thinks.

As always Naruto or its characters don´t belong to me.  
...

.

-Well where were we? - Ask the blond agent with bright blue eyes, while the other cold black eyes rested the wall near the window.

-You was a-asking ... that what ... Hmm ..- Hinata said softly, trembling while her heart seemed to beat a little more faster, shyly watched as the blond agent settled into the chair 

-Yes... good -Naruto is accommodated in the chair - I was hoping that you give us some information of what might have happened to Asuma Sarutobi - said the blonde in a serious tone

The minute Hinata heard the name Asuma, she opened her eyes in surprise, she could hear the rapid beat of her heart in her ears.

-A .. Asuma Sarutobi Sa ..? - Asked Hinata as she felt a chill run through her body, she felt as if something was preventing from breathing...No, no it can be.

-Are you well miss?, Wants to call Sakura? - Hinata heard the officer Uzumaki asking her while searching the button to call the nurse.

Hinata attempt to breathe deeply to calm himself, as she put both hands on her chest.

-I am ...fine..-. Hinata did not want to appear weak, not now ...

she saw the agent Usumaki sat down in the chair. 

-Hmm .. Miss ..can to tell us what would have been? - ask again agent Uzumaki

-... Yes ...- Hinata said softly as she struggled to make all her memories of that night.  
.

_FLASHBACK_

Hinata could hear the sound of her footsteps, the whole street was plunged into silence, she felt how hers nerves were playing tricks, glimpsen strange shapes in the shadows, thanks to a poor lighting that was on the street, Hinata calm down, you are okay it was said to herself as she wrung her hands, do not be frightened,... the next time I had to say "no" to Saori, as for not being in situations like this, where in addition to being exhausted from studying and working two shifts in the caff, I had to walk at that hora for a quarter due to bad luck.

- Thank heaven that finish this day - she said to herself softly sighing while hastening the pace.

She had put her right hand in her jacket pocket to find the keys to her apartment when a cry made she jump in the air and stopped on the spot. a chill ran through her body, turning her head from side to side looking from where came the cry she had heard, her instincts told her that it was best to run your department and no get in troubles, but her consciense was telling her that if someone who had shouted was injured would needed help, whether it was , ever she could be forgiven herself for not paying support to someone in need, even a little hesitant drew closer to the alley where it seemed that the cry had come, she saw on one side of the entrance was a dumpster, was when she began to hear voices, she stopped and "hid behind the container" not understand why? but something told her that she was not to be seen, the alley was dark but her sight was excellent (a small advantage to have the Byagukan).

Then was that it seemed that her heart had stopped for a moment, she saw in the alley were three men, two of them were standing, while the third was writhing on the floor.

She see a one of the men standing approached at the man writhing on the floor and began to deal it a series of brutal kickc and punches, while the beating seemed unable to defend herself, for Hinata the man looked like a rag and could´t do a movement, Hinata heard what appeared to be the sound of a bone was broken by the force of the blows, the weak cries of pain were the only indication that the man was still alive.

The other man standing laughed sinester as if what s seeing what rejoicing and funny.

-Ku ku ku, after all you not were a threat- said the laughing mockingly-ess -the overessstimate becaussse I thought that being the ssson of your father perhapss you could be a danger to my businesss

Hinata watched as the man appeared to land to gather what little strength , and began tried to crawl toward the entrance of the alley, toward the direction in which she was.

The dying man looked up and saw Hinata , she felt as if her heart i was crushed, his face was all bloody, but in spite of all that blood she could clearly see his eyes. black eyes seemed to recognize her, making a cold run throughout her body, the man raised his hand like telling her that remain hidden. Hinata was paralyzed by fear, She could clearly hear the crazy beating of her heart , her gaze was fixed on the man who had indicated to continue where it was, (in her head Hinata was screaming to herself it became up and do something to stop what was happening, that would help the poor man quel surely die unless receiving inmediate medical help, but her body did not respond was as if she were in a dream that she could only be a bystander )

Before You diesss I have to confessss you sssomething -_ said the man whith the laugh sinister - It was me who killed your father, ku ku ku, it was not difficult to tell the truth, I only had done a bit of poissson in hiss drink... and good you know the rest already ... everyone thought it wassss a heart attack._

-A very well-crafted plan, if I may say so, sir- said the other man who seemed somewhat smarmy while wiht a finger toward the bridge of his glasses and pushed a little up, because with the beating he had been wearing round glasses had slid a bit - although if there were suspicions nobody could prove anything, because the poison used was a creation of mine, a fast and effective poison that causes the heart to stop and it is best not leaves trace.

-You should not put your nossse in my businessss- said the man, stretched out his arm, and the other man was hit by something.

Hinata was catatonic her body was filled with terror by what she had heard, she did not even have the opportunity to close their eyes when the sinister man, it was approaching (the man on the floor that looked at her, his eyes seemed to try to tell many things but she could not understand at the time) with what appeared ... a Katana?,

One thing that Hinata could never forget as long as she lived would be the eyes of the man and the sound it was katana when he cut the air before making contact with the neck of that poor man.

Hinata saw literally beheaded man land, the lights of a car passing in the street lights the alley, just a few seconds, but enough so that the faces of two men standing near the inert figure, was inmprinten forever in her memory.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata until then had told what she had seen in a voice faint and continuous, as if you were counting something tha you had not seen it, more as if all that it was a nightmare that another person had lived.

Sasuke, who had been watching closely to Hinata realized that from the moment she had begun with the story, hers eyes ...they suddenly saw white cold and lifeless, it was as if her mind and her body had been disconnected, it would probably be her way to deal with what she had seen.

It was when she had reached the part when she told them about Asuma, she stopped talking, he saw that beautiful white eyes filled with tears, which began to fall mean while with her small hands covered her mouth to try to drown their sobs

Naruto started to panic, he look at Sasuke for help, the truth is that Naruto did not know how to treat a girl when she cried (even when them not crying), the tears of a girl simply frightened him,.. Sasuke instead simply ignored the tears of the girls, not that it was a heartless simply that tears not affected him in any way, he would say that if a girl wanted to mourn and cry for him was okey,... but for some strange reason (still not understand or did not want to understand) the tears of Hinata have affected on him, he feel useless, He wanted to do something that would stop those tears, but he could do nothing, a feeling of helplessness began to consume him.

Naruto got up from his chair while wearing a hand to his neck, while watching the poor girl who did not seem to stop crying, he do not know what to do so he did the only thing that happened was sat next to the bed with her, and began to pat her on the head.  
...

.  
Hinata could not stop criying, she tried stop but could not get it, her tears could not stop running down her cheeks, she put her hands in her mouth in a futile effort to try to stifle the sobs that escaped her, she could not forget the eyes of that poor man who was killed, but it was worse when she realized who was the man killed,... had been Asuma Sarutobi,... Kurenai's husband,... the father of the child that Kurenai was waiting, she felt that her heart is oppressed, sadness seized her soul for the pain, of probably of Kurenai would be feeling at the moment.

She felt that someone was sitting next to the bed, when she look up she saw it was the agente Uzumaki and he seemed uncomfortable, she felt his hand on her head.

Sasuke did not realize at that moment his hands clenched in a fist, if someone had paid attention at that time probably would not have gone unnoticed by the rigidity of his body, seemed preparing to jump on an enemy.

This day he had felt things he had never felt, but he never had been prepared to feel was the anger he felt when he saw that she was embracing Naruto's . He was seconds away from leaping into them and separate them (fortunately for Naruto, Hinata let go), Sasuke took a deep breath while trying (again) to cool and control himself. 

...

.  
Hinata did not know that had crossed her mind, she just realized that she had thrown into the neck of agent Uzumaki, when she felt him tense and uncomfortable when was this. She let go as soon as she realized what she had done.

Naruto felt uncomfortable about what happened, but understood the situation in which was the girl, it was obvious that she had gone through a traumatic situation and had been a matter of time has began to break .

Sasuke just thought that Naruto was an idiot and that was lucky that the girl let go there because if not ... Just he had to think of what she had told them... when ...

"You saw the faces of those two? - Ask interested Sasuke

Hinata in the end had managed to control her sobbing, but tears were falling freely, nodded slightly.

-You could recognize if you saw them again?- Asked the blonde carefully

Sasuke saw her stiffen as she took her hands in her lap and squeezed them until her knuckles weren white from lack of circulation.

-You know who are .. is not it? - Sasuke declare more than ask.

Hinata nodded again, take a deep breath

-the murderer ... .. was Otokagure ambassador ... Orochimaru and the other does not know .. but .. I... could recognize him if I saw it.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other this was completely unexpected, which Hinata had told them ... Not only was the fact that Orochimaru had killed Asuma, but it also seemed that he was involved in the death of the third Hokage.

Sasuke and Naruto, they knew what was coming, was too big, them have to inform his superiors immediately. 


	8. Chapter 8

How could be angry with me only reader RavishingRed who give me reviews, I'm glad you are learning spanish It is great you do that, anyway tank you for the reviews you left.

I am trying to correct my gramma, anyway I trying to do the better i can.

Naruto and its characters belong to me (obviously) 

-WHAAAAT? - Tsunade's cry made all the windows of the building rumbled like an explosion had ocurred.

-Tsunade you almost leave me deaf - complained Naruto who had fallen from the chair he was sitting (due to a mixture of shock and surprise) while with his hand trying to soothe his aching head that he had been hit with the desktop and trying to fully recover his hearing.

Tsunade was furious, her hands balled into fists resting on the desk while he could see her face and her eyes seemed to burn with a deep hatred.

-You are sure- Tsunade asked while pointing with her hand a notebook that Naruto had reached her just seconds before

-That's what the witness stated- was limited to say Sasuke who was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

After taking the declaration of Hinata both agents had decided that it was best to inform fast the situation to the Hokage, so that they asked for a couple of guards to vigilans the room where the witness was. Almost an hour after that they were reunited... the Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

-Damn Orochimaru -said the Hokage as she pressed her fists even more, leaving her knuckles white.

-There were suspicions that the snake was involved in the sudden death of the third, but never had proof- said Kakashi who had been the whole time standing near the window, wearing that mask in his face no one could see anything with the exception one of his eyes (which are almost always looked bored), which did not happen now, Sasuke could see that Kakashi despite the quiet appearance in the background he was furious, because with the declaration of Hinata not only discovered the murderer of a friend as was Asuma if not also of a great man as he had been the Third.

-The witness is reliable? - Asked Tsunade a Sasuke

Sasuke do not answer just simply wear a expressionless face

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Tsunade - what do you mean with reliable?... I'm pretty sure that everything she said is true ... I tell ya ...

-It does not refer to that,... rather whether she is able to testify before a jury - reply Sasuke in cold tone

-Why should not do? - Asked the blonde as he scratched his chin

-Orochimaru... Naruto as you know is an ambassador for Otokagure and thus he has diplomatic immunity.. - Kakashi stated, this raise a hand when he saw the blond open his mouth and was going to interrupt him - ..let me finish.. besides that we suspect that Orochimaru are involved in dirty business like drugs and trafficking of arms, contract killings, prostitution and other things of which we can not even imagine, in Otto Orochimaru is almost untouchable,... we believe he it has been trying to bring their "businesses" here to konoha, but never until now has been able to prove anything ... what we mean by that if the witness is reliable is ... we do not ask if she not only tells the truth,.. if not... if we can trust her to tell everything she saw and heard at trial and no take back for fear, because believe me anyone would be afraid to testify against Orochimaru and his reprisals.

Naruto hit his hand with his fist - then we have to do is stop the snake so he can't do anything -.

-Hmm...what you think Kakashi?... we will be have enough to revoke his immunity and give the order to arrest Orochimaru? ...I do not want problems with otto after all- said Tsunade as she stood and placed a hand on her waist

-With the declaration we have enough to get a search warrant of his mansion, and if we're lucky there will find something to arrest and try him here in konoha, we have to do everything correctly so that Otto did not get the repatriation of Orochimaru - reply Kakashi

-Well ... Naruto, Sasuke, prepare the "nest" of orochimaru is a real fort so you better be carrying reinforcements - ordered the blonde with a fierce look

-Don't worry Granny Tsunade- declare an impetuous Naruto with his eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of arresting the perpetrator of the murder of Asuma.

- I TOLD YOU NOT CALL ME GRANNY - Tsunade cry as she shook her raised fist.

Sasuke was limited to just stand up and leave the office quietly with his hands in his pockets, Naruto look him carefully, shook his head and ran after him.

-What the hell ... is it with him?- Tsunade turned to see Kakashi, staring at the door where seconds before his two students had left

-I do not know ... But Sasuke is... something strange - said Kakashi, as he carried a hand to the hair, leaving more scrambled than before.

-And you noticed that because his eloquence ... or maybe in his expressive face?- the blonde asked in a sarcastic tone

-Ha ha ha ... Tsunade sama seriously I know very well Sasuke and Naruto, and something happens to Sasuke and it is affecting Naruto too- said Kakashi while was heading to the door

-Don't tell me that you now have maternal intuition KA-KA-SHI , when "they" hear... the women will be at your feet - said Tsunade with a mocking tone

-Are they perhaps are not now? - Kakashi asked in a tone somewhat arrogant as he winked (the only eye that could see) a Tsunade.

-Get lost, I have things to think about- replied the blonde as she approached one of the shelves that contained piles of books and records.

- Rather "things" to drink - kakashi said in mocking tone as he closed the door behind

-Kakashi GRrrrrrr ... this that day is bad and yet are no even twelve- she said to herself while grasping a big book - I deserve a bit of sake - she grabbed a bottle and a glass that was hidden behind the book .

Suddenly she felt it would be best to not drink after all (although she wish), the day would be even longer and she would need to be sober and in her five senses to face what was coming. She sat behind her desk

-Shizune- call the blonde Hokague

-Yes, Tsunade sama - entered fast a young woman with short dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a black skirt that came on her knees and a white blouse with black shoes, it just looked like a very professional assistant.

-Seeking any information about this person - said Tsunade reaching a paper to her

Shizune grabbed the paper, went over - Hinata Hyuga? - Ask reading the name written on it.

-Yes, it is important that we know all about her and fast- said the blonde as she sought more papers from the drawers of her desk- go now Shizune.-

-Yes, Tsunade sama - Shizune immediately rushed out of the office with the purpose to find and discover everything about Hinata Hyuga. 

I hope this chapter will not disappoint you RavishingRed please reviews. tank you  
bye


End file.
